Teen Titans: Beyond
Plot In the year 2033, The Teen Titans legacy continues when 10 teenage children of the world's famous superheroes join forces to protect their town, Metro City from the forces of evil and to continue as the Teen Titans. CharactersEdit Teen Titans: 01. Robin >Real Name: Damian Wayne >Age: 15 >Race: Human >Gender: Male >Height: 5'5" >Weight: 125 lbs. (57 kg) >Eyes: Blue >Hair: Black >Occupation: Adventurer, Student, Sidekick >Affiliation: Teen Titans, Batman Family; Formerly: League of Assassins >Relatives: Bruce Wayne (Father), Selina Kyle (Step-Mother), Talia Al Ghul (Mother), Ra's Al Ghul (Maternal Grandfather), Melisande (Maternal Grandmother), Thomas Wayne (Parental Grandfather, Deceased), Martha Wayne (Parental Grandmother, Deceased), Sensei (Great-Grandfather), Nyssa Raatko (Aunt. Deceased), Dusan Al Ghul (Uncle, Deceased), Dick Grayson (Adoptive Brother), Barbara Gordon (Adoptive Sister-in-Law), Jason Todd (Adoptive Brother, Deceased), Tim Drake (Adoptive Brother), Cassie Sandsmark-Drake (Adoptive Sister-in-Law), Crystal Sandsmark (Adoptive Niece) >Friends/Love Interests: Speedy, Impulse (Girlfriend), Zatara, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Green Lantern, Hawkboy, Hawkgirl, Aquagirl, Red Hood, Cosmic Boy, Speed >Abilities: Peak Human Conditioning (Peak Human Strength, Speed, Agility, Reflexes and Endurance), Master Martial Artist, Acrobat, Detective, Strategist and Tactician, and Escape Artist, Master of Stealth and Disguise, Expert Stick Fighter, Marksman, Hacker and Computer Technician, Mechanic and Vehicular Driver, Genius-Level Intellect, Gadgetry, Intimidation, Leadership, Tracking, Mimicry and Multilingualism >Equipment: Robin Cowl, Utility Belt and Holographic Computer >Transportation: R-Cycle and Glider Wings >Weapons: Dual Kali Sticks, "R"-Shurikens, Arm Blades, Bolas, Disc Grenades with a variety of payloads (High Explosives, Fire Extinguishing Foam, Freon, Ice Foam), Grappling Gun, Knife, Gas and Smoke Pellets and Taser >Voice: Jesse McCartney 02. Speedy >Real Name: Jai West >Age: 14 >Race: Human >Gender: Male >Height: 5'4" >Weight: 120 lbs. (55 kg) >Eyes: Grey >Hair: Blonde >Occupation: Adventurer, Student, Sidekick >Affiliation: Teen Titans, Arrow Family >Relatives: Wally West (Father), Linda Park (Mother), Irey West (Sister), Oliver Queen (Maternal Uncle), Dinah Lance-Queen (Maternal Aunt), Olivia Queen (Cousin) >Friends/Love Interests: Robin, Zatara (Girlfriend), Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Green Lantern, Hawkboy, Hawkgirl, Aquagirl, Cosmic Boy, Cyborg >Abilities: Master Archer, Expert Martial Artist, Marksman and Hunter, Skilled Acrobat and Vehicular Driver, Interrogation, and First-Aid >Equipment: Quiver, Trick Arrows and Medical Kit >Transportation: Arrow-Cycle >Weapons: Custom-Made Bow and Hunter's Dagger >Voice: Zach Shada 03. Impulse >Real Name: Iris "Irey" West >Age: 14 >Race: Human >Gender: Female >Height: 5'4" >Weight: 118 lbs. (52 kg) >Eyes: Green >Hair: Red >Occupation: Adventurer, Student, Sidekick >Affiliation: Teen Titans, Flash Family >Relatives: Wally West (Father), Linda Park (Mother), Jai West (Brother), Oliver Queen (Maternal Uncle), Dinah Lance-Queen (Maternal Aunt), Olivia Queen (Cousin) >Friends/Love Interests: Robin (Boyfriend), Zatara, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Green Lantern, Hawkboy, Hawkgirl, Aquagirl, Speed >Powers: Speed Force Conduit (Superhuman Speed, Agility, Reflexes and Endurance, Enhanced Strength, Accelerated Healing, Increased Perceptions, Decelerated Healing, Energy Construct Creation, Speed Force Aura, Steal Speed, Control Over Electricity, Infinite Mass Punches/Electric Punches, Phasing, Vortex Creations (High Frictions and Earthquakes), Supercharged Brain Activity and Dimensional Travel >Abilities: Expert Combatant and Mechanic, Skilled Gymnast, Gifted Intellect and Multilingualism >Weaknesses: Power Instability >Equipment: Costume Ring and Infrared Goggles >Voice: Tara Strong 04. Zatara >Real Name: Zeena Zatara >Age: 13 >Race: Homo Magi >Gender: Female >Height: 5'2" >Weight: 110 lbs. (50 kg) >Eyes: Blue >Hair: Black >Occupation: Magician, Student, Sidekick >Affiliation: Teen Titans, Sentinels of Magic >Relatives: James Zatara (Father), Zatanna Zatara (Mother), Giovanni Zatara (Grandfather, Deceased), Sindella Zatara (Grandmother, Deceased), Zachary Zatara (Cousin) >Friends: Robin, Speedy (Boyfriend), Impulse, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Green Lantern, Hawkboy, Hawkgirl, Aquagirl, Micron >Powers: Magic >Abilities: Master Occultist, Skilled Martial Artist, Prestidigitation and Multilingualism >Weaknesses: Vulnerability to Magic >Equipment: Magical Book of Spells >Voice: Lacey Chabert 05. Aqualad >Real Name: Jackson Hyde >Age: 16 >Race: Atlantean >Gender: Male >Height: 5'7" >Weight: 140 lbs. (64 kg) >Eyes: Blue >Hair: Black >Occupation: Adventurer, Student, Sidekick >Affiliation: Teen Titans, Aquaman Family >Relatives: Black Manta (Father), Sha'lian'a (Mother) >Friends/Love Interests: Robin, Speedy, Impulse, Zatara, Superboy, Miss Martian, Green Lantern, Hawkboy, Hawkgirl, Aquagirl (Girlfriend), Cosmic Boy, Cyborg >Powers: Atlantean Physiology (Amphibious Nature, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina and Durability, Enhanced Sight, Smell and Hearing, Temperature Resilience, Underwater Breathing and Toxic Resistance) and Atlantean Sorcery (Hydrokinesis, Electrokinesis and Hard-Water Constructs) >Abilities: Expert Swimmer, Skilled Combatant and Occultist, Diving and Multilingualism >Weaknesses: Dehydration >Equipment: Waterpack and Stealth Suit >Weapons: Waterbearers >Voice: Ogie Banks Superboy >Real Name: Adam Kent >Age: 17 >Race: Kryptonian/Human >Gender: Male >Height: 5'8" >Weight: 150 lbs. (68 kg) >Eyes: Blue >Hair: Black >Occupation: Adventurer, Student >Affiliation: Teen Titans, Superman Family >Relatives: Kal-El (Father), Lois Lane (Mother), Jor-El (Maternal Grandfather, Deceased), Lara Lor-Van (Maternal Grandmother, Deceased), Jonathan Kent (Paternal Grandfather, Deceased), Martha Kent (Paternal Grandmother), Kara Zor-El (Cousin), Kon-El (Genetic Cousin) >Friends: Robin, Speedy, Impulse, Zatara, Aqualad, Miss Martian (Girlfriend), Green Lantern, Hawkboy, Hawkgirl, Aquagirl, Tigress, Cyborg >Powers: Kryptonian Physiology (Solar Energy Absorption, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Reflexes, Stamina, Senses and Hearing, Invulnerability, Flight, Self-Substance, Heat Vision, Super-Breath and Enhanced Vision (Electromagnetic-Spectrum Vision, Telescopic Vision, Infrared Vision, Microscopic Vision and X-Ray Vision) >Abilities: Expert Combatant (Boxing, Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo), Enhanced Intellect, Indomitable Will (Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo), Encyclopedic Knowledge and Multiliingualism >Weaknesses: Vulnerability to Kryptonite and Magic, and Red Sun Radiation >Voice: Nolan North Miss Martian >Real Name: Samantha Kent >Age: 16 >Race: Martian >Gender: Female >Height: 5'7" >Weight: 130 lbs. (59 kg) >Eyes: Red >Hair: Auburn >Skin: Green >Occupation: Adventurer, Nurse >Affiliation: Teen Titans >Relatives: J'onn J'onzz (Father), Mary Jones (Mother), Ma'alef'ak (Uncle) >Friends/Love Interests: Robin, Speedy, Impulse, Zatara, Aqualad, Superboy (Boyfriend), Green Lantern, Hawkboy, Hawkgirl, Aquagirl, Livewire, Tigress, Micron >Powers: Martian Physiology (Superhuman Strength, Speed, Endurance, Durability, Senses and Hearing, Flight, Self-Substance, Regeneration, Extrasensory Input, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Shape-Shifting, Malleability, Plasticity, Phasing, Invisibility, Super-Breath and Martian Vision (Electromagnetic-Spectrum Vision, Telescopic Vision, Infrared Vision, Microscopic Vision, X-Ray Vision and Heat Vision) >Abilities: Enhanced Intellect, Medicine and Multilingualism >Weaknesses: Psychic Pyrophobia >Transportation: Bio-Ship >Voice: Danica McKellar Green Lantern >Real Name: Wallace "Wally" Jordan >Age: 17 >Race: Human >Gender: Male >Height: 5'8" >Weight: 155 lbs. (70 kg) >Eyes: Green >Hair: Brown >Occupation: Adventurer, Sidekick >Affiliation: Teen Titans, Green Lantern Corps >Relatives: Hal Jordan (Father), Carol Ferris (Mother), Betty Jordan (Sister), Ally Jordan (Sister), Logan Jordan (Brother), Martian Jordan (Maternal Grandfather, Deceased), Jessica Jordan (Maternal Grandmother, Deceased), Jack Jordan (Maternal Uncle, Deceased), Jim Jordan (Maternal Uncle), Carl Ferris (Paternal Grandfather, Deceased), Christine Ferris (Paternal Grandmother, Deceased) >Friends/Love Interests: Robin, Speedy, Impulse, Zatara, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Hawkboy, Hawkgirl (Girlfriend), Aquagirl, Cosmic Boy >Abilities: Green Lantern Ring Mastery, Master Pilot, Expert Boxer, Indomitable Will and Leadership >Equipment: Green Lantern Power Battery >Transportation: Flight (Via Ring) >Weapons: Green Lantern Ring >Voice: Josh Keaton Hawkboy >Real Name: Charlie Hall >Age: 16 >Race: Thanagarian >Gender: Male >Height: 5'7" >Weight: 145 lbs. (66 kg) >Eyes: Brown >Hair: Blonde >Occupation: Adventurer, Soldier, Sidekick >Affiliation: Teen Titans, Hawkman Family >Relatives: Carter Hall (Father), Shiera Saunders-Hall (Mother), Kendra Hall (Sister), Hector Hall (Uncle, Deceased) >Friends/Love Interests: Robin, Speed, Impulse, Zatara, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Green Lantern, Red Hood, Tigress, Speed, April Dune (Girlfriend) >Powers: Reincarnation >Abilities: Master Combatant and Ariel Combatant, Reincarnated Knowledge (Tactical Analysis, Leadership, Archaeology, Historiography and Multilingualism) and Weaponry >Weaknesses: Curse >Equipment: Nth Metal Belt and Boots (Nth Metal Enhancement (Enhanced Strength, Durability and Vision, Accelerated Healing and Self-Substance) >Transportation: Artificial Feathered Wings >Weapons: Thanagarian Spiked Mace and Axe >Voice: Travis Willingham Hawkgirl >Real Name: Kendra Hall >Age: 15 >Race: Thanagarian >Gender: Female >Height: 5'5" >Weight: 126 lbs. (59 kg) >Eyes: Blue >Hair: Red >Occupation: Adventurer, Sidekick >Affiliation: Teen Titans, Hawkman Family >Relatives: Carter Hall (Father), Shiera Saunders-Hall (Mother), Charlie Hall (Brother), Hector Hall (Uncle, Deceased) >Friends/Love Interests: Robin, Speedy, Impulse, Zatara, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Green Lantern (Boyfriend), Aquagirl, Speed, April Dune >Powers: Reincarnation >Abilities: Master Ariel Combatant, Expert Martial Artist and Weaponry >Weaknesses: Curse >Equipment: Nth Metal Belt and Boots (Nth Metal Enhancement (Enhanced Strength, Durability and Vision, Accelerated Healing and Self-Substance) >Transportation: Artificial Feathered Wings >Weapons: Hawkgirl's Dart Gun and Thanagarian Spiked Mace >Voice: Kari Wahlgren Titans North: 01. Aquagirl 02. Cosmic Boy 03. Cyborg 04. Micron 05. Livewire 06. Red Hood 07. Speed 08. Tigress Titans South: Titans East: Titans West: Villains: Teen Tyrants: 1. Sparrow 2. Arsenal 3. Inertia 4. Klarion 5. Prince Shark 6. Lieutenant Zod 7. Phantom Girl 8. Yellow Lantern 9. Warhawk 10. Rampage 11. Zookeeper 12. Rhino Category:DC Comics Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superheroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Drama Category:TV Series Category:Comedy Category:Romance